Impostor Letter
by Reis-Blade
Summary: Kuroko get a strange letter in front of his door. Without knowing, the letter will change his life completely, from his peaceful life to his despair-filled life… Warnings: OOC, Spoilers, set after beating Rakuzan, bad grammar. I suck at summary and title. Rated T for safety. Characters will be added in future chapters
1. (ab) Normal Day

**Th..This is my first fanfiction that I have ever made.**

**Please consider the lack of grammar, because English is not the main language in my country..**

**And moreover, I just can't stand writing too long chapters, so I'm sorry if there are some chapters that are too short. :(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. :)**

**Warnings : OOC, grammar errors, pairings not decided (maybe no pairings? :v), MAIN SPOILER TO CHAPTER 236-UPPER!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no ****Basket AND the picture. All credits go to Tadashito Fujimaki-sensei and the owner of the picture.**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rated T just for safety. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : (ab) Normal Day**

"AAAAH!"

One late night, Kuroko wake up because of a bad dream. He drenched in sweat from his head to his body, making his pillow wet. He lift up his blanket and get up from his bed. He go to the downstairs to get some water from his kitchen. When he arrive, he take a glass and fill it with some fresh water from his dispenser, then he drink it. After he put the glass to his glass shelf, his door bell suddenly ring many times continuously. The loud voice of the bell echoing in his house continuously.

'_It's still late in night… Who is it?_', Kuroko thought. His parents and grandmother is going on a vacation and will be back in a long time, so he think that it's impossible that his parents and grandmother have finished their vacation. The bell doesn't stop from ringing, so he started to be irritated. The bell is ringing on and on, making Kuroko feel that anyone in front of the door is trying to prank him. Angrily, he rushed to his main door, unlock the door, and open it hardly.

Kuroko almost surprised because in front of his house, there is no one there. There is only a small envelope in front of his door. He searched his field to examine if there is someone there, but Kuroko doesn't sense any presence around him. After stating that the condition is okay, Kuroko pick up the strange envelope and start examining it.

The front of the envelope seems okay, but the back of it is full of some signs of red liquid on it. '_Seems like some blood splatter…_', Kuroko think. Then he examine the front of the envelope. There are some small letters written on it.

'**To : Kuroko Tetsuya'**

'**From : Despair'**

'_To me? From Despair? Who is it?_', Kuroko think. He doesn't know anyone named Despair or someone with a nickname like that. Kuroko decides to read the mail in his room. He close his front door, lock it, and walk towards his room in the upper floor. Then, he close his room's door and sit on his chair, and turn on his desk lamp. Slowly, he open the envelope and take a piece of paper inside it.

Before he read the content of the paper, he examine the paper first. The paper looks very dull, and it is a little dusty. But, the texture of the letter is really smooth, so Kuroko wonders what are the materials to make the paper. He examine the paper carefully. There are some sign of splattered blood, and a strange shape like 7Z7 in the middle of the back of the paper. Kuroko wondered about the sign, because he never seen it, but he decides to worry about it later. He can just search about the sign from the internet. Then, he flip the paper and read the content of the letter carefully.

* * *

**To Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Good night, Kuroko. It seems are still alive and healthy. I'm happy to see your condition now, despite that your heart have been broken by this 'Generation of Miracles', right? I am still worried about you tough, so if anything happens, you can call me anytime and I'll help you to 'eliminate' your enemies.**

* * *

'Eliminate? What the hell is this guy mean?', Kuroko think desperately. 'And moreover, how can he know about GoM and my relationship with them when we are still in Teikou?'. Kuroko decide to continue read the mail.

* * *

**To the point, I'm sending this letter because there is something important that I should tell you. This mail involve your and your friends' life as well. From now on, there will be some strange events that you'll encounter. It might kill your friends or yourself, though.**

* * *

Kuroko froze when he read the last phrase. 'Kill? Your friends? This is lie, right? It might be a joke, definitely…', Kuroko thought, not able to control his mind. His legs are shivering hardly, but he choose to keep calm as long as he can and continue to read the rest of the mail.

* * *

**I am happy that you can have some peaceful moments with your friends before this incident happens, because this incident will bring a despair moments for you, and I bet you can't enjoy even a bit of the time you spend with your friends. I feel sorry for you, but this is fate that awaits for you.**

**With this mail, I inform you a terrible news. Your friends or yourself might be killed anytime, because they might be targeted by 'you'.**

**To be specific, this 'you' is your Impostor. This Impostor is a very dangerous being, and we can assume that he is a monster, not a real human. He just looked like human - like you, if I can say - with the personality like a monster. He will try to be like you, or more specific, to be 'yourself'. He will do anything to becomes 'you', like kills someone or doing dirty things. He will copy all of yourself so they can be his, like personality, aptitude, everything of you.**

**The point is, he will try to become 'you', take all you have, and kill you in the end to take your place in this world. Of course, he will kill anyone with no hesitates, as long as it needed to become 'you', even your family or your friends.**

**And beware, he can summon some terrifying monsters that can kill someone within a few seconds, but don't worry, the monsters is weak so you can kill them easily. The monsters exist only within a few minutes too, and your Impostor just can summon them once a day, so I think you don't have to worry so much of them if you have some weapons.**

**The only way to eliminate your Impostor is just to face him and kill him by yourself. And remember this, other people can't kill your Impostor. But beware, because if you meets your Impostor face by face, it mean that you must face it no matter what, because it will try to kill you as soon as possible. It's full of fatal risk because your Impostor surely has many deadly weapons.**

**Oh, and I'm sure that your Impostor will want to play with you first, so I think if you meet him, he won't attack you so fast. But stay aware as long as you can, because beside of the monsters, he can use other weapons too, so you can't rest yet after your Impostor unleash his attack.**

**And from today and now on, you will encounter your despair-filled life. And don't forget to ensure your friends' safety too.**

**Despair**

* * *

"What.. What is this?! This can't be real!", Kuroko slowly shouted. His face has been paler than before after he read the letter. At the moment he think that the letter is a prank, he reads some small phrase in the bottom of the paper.

* * *

_**PS: Please consider that this mail is not a fictional thing. This is the fate you must face.**_

* * *

Kuroko surprised at the moment he read the phrase. It's just like the mail know what's on Kuroko's mind. Slowly, he put the mail in the envelope and put it in one of his drawer. Then, he quickly go to his bed and cover his body with blanket.

"This.. This is all a dream, right? Tomorrow, all things will come back to normal.. The letter will vanish, and I'll be back to my normal life..", said Kuroko. As soon as he say it, he sleeps on his bed.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko slowly wake up from his bed and sit on his chair. He is still sleepy because of the yesterday's night incident. Slowly, he opens his drawer to check for the letter. Does he found it?

Yes, of course he does.

Kuroko's face grown paler after seeing the letter. It still sealed nicely within the drawer. Kuroko quickly close his drawer and go to his bathroom.

_'So it's not a dream.. What should I do?', _Kuroko think, staring at his own reflection on the mirror. He sigh and close his eyes, washing his face with water. He really needs something or someone to entertain him now. He wipe his face with his towel and go to his room.

As soon as he reach his room, his phone ring. He reach his table, pick his phone and looks to the caller's name.

_'Kagami-kun? It's so rare for him to call me this early in morning..'_. Kuroko thought. Then, he answer the call as quick as possible.

"_Ohayou_, Kagami-kun. How can I help you?", Kuroko try to sound as calm as possible. He wants to hide his problems from his friends, especially Kagami and the GoMs.

"_DON'T 'OHAYOU' ME! HAVEN'T YOU CHECKED YOUR CLOCK YET?!_", Kagami shout from the distance. His voice is loud enough to make a swarm of birds fly, even it is from the phone.

Kuroko looked at his wall clock. It is still 09.05 o'clock in the morning. He wonders why Kagamii sounded so angry towards him.

"Ano, it's 09.05 o'clock. Why do you ask, Kagami-kun?"

"_WHY?! DO YOU HAVE TO ASK WHY?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PROMISE YESTERDAY?!_"

Kuroko remembered, and he is trying to recall his conversation with Kagami in the previous day.

* * *

**- FLASHBACK -**

"Kagami-kun. Tomorrow is a holiday, right?", Kuroko ask, drinking his vanilla milkshake while walking towards his home with Kagami.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to have a practice match together tomorrow? I want you to teach me how to play a 'normal' basketball style."

Kagami stop walkimng after hearing Kuroko's words. He really wants to learn a 'normal' basketball style after defeating Rakuzan. '_Maybe because he already lost his misdirection.._', he thought.

"Okay, if you want to do it...", Kagami said, rubbing his back of head. Kuroko smiled at him and it makes him blush.

"Arigatou, Kagami-kun. I really appreciate you if you come to our usual basketball court at 07.30 a.m tomorrow."

"What? Isn't that too early?"

"It's alright, Kagami-kun. I want to play basketball all day tomorrow, so it will be good if we start playing in the morning."

Kagami is a little confused, but actually, he accept it. "Okay then, if you insist."

Kuroko smile once again at him, and he walks at the opposite direction of Kagami's direction.

"Okay then, Kagami-kun. Let us meet tomorrow morning."

Kuroko turns and walks at his house's direction. But secretly, he has a plan in his mind..

**-FLASHBACK END -**

* * *

Kuroko now remember what should he do now. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. It seems that I have forgotten our promise. Moreover, I have just woken up a few minutes ago. It seems that I've overslept."

"_IF YOU HAVE TIME TO APOLOGIZE, APOLOGIZE HERE NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE TRAPPED WITH SOME STRANGE PEOPLE!_"

"Once again, I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I'll try not to forget again in the other time. I'll go to the court as soon as possible. See you there.", Kuroko quickly answer Kagami's call and turn off the conversation with him.

"_OI KURO-_", he can still hear Kagami's shout before he turn off the call. He sighed slowly and quickly go downstairs. He go to his bathroom and take a shower quickly, then he eat his bread. He take his basketball shoes and a basketball, wear his socks and shoes, then go to his front door. He locked up his door, put his duplicate key under his carpet, and run to the basketball court.

* * *

**I..I'm sorry! This is terribly short right? Right? Even the title has nonsense.. .**

**I'm terribly sorry for the bad grammar.. I'll do my best to improve it, too..**

**And please, no flames, I've done my best so far.. :(**

**I'll try to update this fanfiction as often as possible! :D**

**If you don't mind, R&R please? ^^**


	2. Peaceful Day

**Here comes the second chapter!**

**I know that maybe you've been waiting for quite a long time, but here is the update!**

**.**

**To tell the truth, I'm not satisfied with the second chapter though.. ._.**

**I think this is terribly normal...  
**

**And like the title, this is just a chapter of the peaceful day of Kuroko and his beloved friends..~ /shot**

**Because of that, I'll try to post another update as soon as possible!**

**.**

**And I think, from today, I'll post my updates at Monday/Wednesday...  
Well, not too bad, right?xD**

**.**

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and adding this fanfiction to your favorite list! :D**

**I really appreciate it, and if it's not because of your supports, maybe I can't do this second chapter.. ._.**

**.**

**Warnings : OOC, grammar errors, pairings not decided (maybe no pairings? :v), MAIN SPOILER TO CHAPTER 236-UPPER!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket AND the picture. All credits go to Tadashito Fujimaki-sensei and the owner of the picture.**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rated T just for safety.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Peaceful Day  
-**

- At the Basketball Court -

"KAGAMICCHI! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO KUROKOCCHI? WHY DOES HE LATE? IS THERE SOMETHING TERRIBLE? NEE, NEE, ANSWER ME, KAGAMICCHI!"

An annoying sound come from Kise's mouth, near Kagami's ear, and it made Kagami almost had a heart attack because of the sudden 'attack' from the blonde right after Kuroko end his call. He is already in a bad mood because Kuroko suddenly end their call, and moreover, Kise already whined RIGHT beside his ear?

"SHUT UP, KISE! HOW CAN I ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IF YOU KEEP SHOUTING NEAR MY EAR! AND DON'T ADD -CCHI IN MY NAME!", the red head shouted angrily. He already had enough nerves from his shadow's actions to leave him there with some weirdos.

"Well then, Kagami. Did something happen to Kuroko? I bet he only overslept, right?", Midorima say calmly. He is holding a piyo-piyo shaped statue on his left hand, and he looks proud of it.

"Yeah, he overslept and said to wait for him here until he comes.."

"It's unusual for Tetsu to overslept. Did something happen?", a certain bluenette said. "The point is, we must wait for Tetsu here, right? How troublesome.."

"Nee, Mido-chin. What is it on your left hand? It looks so tasty..~", Murasakibara say to Midorima, pointing at the piyo-piyo statue.

"This is today's lucky item for cancers-nodayo.", Midorima said confidently. The green head adjust his glasses while looking at Murasakibara.

Kagami looks at them one by one. Aomine is lying on a bench, Kise is taking a photo of himself, Murasakibara is eatiing his snacks, Midorima is looking at one direction, and Akashi is nowhere to be seen. Kagami sighed because he just realized that he is trapped there with a bunch of weirdos.

*snip snip*

A sound of snipping scissors echoed in the court, making the GoMs + Kagami surprised and a bit startled. They are looking at the direction of the source of the sound. There, Akashi is standing, staring at Kagami while holding his scissors.

"Taiga.", the tiger shake after hearing his name is called by Akashi.

"Wha...What is it, Akashi?"

The heterochromatic captain stare at Kagami. His blood shot glare has successfully made not only Kagami, but the other GoMs shivered as well.

Akashi close both of his eyes and open it again. "Who are you calling weirdos, Taiga?"

Kagami shock because of what Akashi has just said. '_Is he a mind-reader?_'

"No, what do you mean, Akashi? I never think of anything like that.", his voice is a bit trembling, because he _has_ lied to _Akashi_.

Akashi stared at the other red head and smirks. "Well, maybe it's just my imagination, then.", Kagami feel somewhat saved from death because of Akashi's words.

"The point is, Tetsuya hasn't arrived yet. What should we do before he arrive here?"

"Well, maybe we can-", Kise's words are stopped because suddenly Kuroko appeared behind Kagami, making him startled. Kise, Kagami and Aomine shout, Murasakibara almost drop his snacks, Midorima's eyeglasses almost drop because he jumped, and Akashi just smiled looking at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, why are you late today?"

"_Gomenasai_, Akashi-kun, _minna-san_. I overslept.", Kuroko said, bowing his body to his friends.

"Well, it's alright, Kuroko. Next time, don't be late again.", Midorima say, adjusting his glasses (again?).

"Well then, Kurokocchi, let's get started! Let's have a match, minna-san!", Kise say happily. The blonde is hugging Kuroko tightly.

"Kise..kun..can't..breathe..", Kuroko whined. Kise quickly release his hug from Kuroko.

"Gomenasai, Kurokocchi!"

Akashi just smirked at the funny scene in front of him. "Well then, how about the teams?"

All of them stop doing their own activities. They just realized that they haven't think about the teams yet.

"It's 4 on 3, right? Well, the team is easy enough. I will be in the same team as Tetsu.", Aomine grab Kuroko's shoulders. Kagami feel irritated seeing the annoying scene (for him) in front of him.

"I'll be in the same team as him, too!", Kagami shout, pulling Kuroko to his side. Aomine stare at Kagami's eyes directly, not wanting to lose from him.

"Then, I'm -"

"No, Ryouta, you will- no, you MUST be in my team with Atsushi and Shintarou."

"Eeeh? Why, Akashicchi? I want to be in the same team as Kurokocchi!", Kise whined, hugging one of Kuroko's hand. It makes him not comfortable.

"Because it is already enough for him to be in the same team as Kagami and Aomine. He wants to improve his basketball, right? So just let him be, Kise.", Midorima explain the reason with such a tsundere tone. Maybe he wanted to be in the same team as Kuroko too.

"Well... it can't be helped then..", Kise whined, almost crying. '_As expected from a crybaby, huh.._', all of them except Akashi and Kise himself thought.

"Then, let's get this game started, Aka-chin?", Murasakibara put his snacks on one of the bench in the court. He looks ready to have a match.

"Let's get started as quick as possible.", Kagami is preparing for the tip-off, facing Murasakibara. Each of them looks ready to fight.

And the practice match begun.

* * *

In the evening, the practice match has just ended. They have been playing for some hours without resting, eating, drinking or something else, and that makes them very tired. Many of them are lying on the court. It seems that they can play basketball without knowing the time.

"Is..it..evening already? I thought.. it is still afternoon...", Aomine pant, taking his breath after playing for a long time. This is the first time for him to become this tired after a practice match. _Well, it's against 4 members of the Generation of Miracles, though..._

Akashi sit on a bench, looking at the score. 145-104 winning for his team. Of course, because his team's members are 4 members of Generation of Miracles. But, the opponent team, even one of the three players is just a 'normal' player, the fact that they can score as much as that has successfully made Akashi impressed.

"I.. think that I'm just.. too tired to continue the game...", Kise whined.

"You stupid! Who the hell wants to continue this game, anyway? Everyone is exhausted because of this match, you know!", Kagami shout angrily. It seems that he still has some energy in his body.

"Actually, I'd like to continue this match, but sadly, everyone exhausted, so it seems that we must stop this match."

Kuroko suddenly stand out, his face looks a bit sad. He looks at the basketball hoop and picked the basketball, go near the hoop, and try to shoot. Unfortunately, the basket didn't go in; it hit the edge of the hoop. "It looks like that I can't shoot any points, no matter how much I try. I'm thinking to-"

"NO! DON'T GIVE UP, KUROKOCCHI!", Kise suddenly hug Kuroko from behind, making him to drop the basketball to the ground.

"Wha..What do you mean, Kise-kun?"

"DON'T GIVE UP PLAYING BASKETBALL!"

Kuroko's eye widened. It has never crossed his mind that actually, either his current teammates and his former teammates are actually really care about his conditions. He smiled, "No, it's not like that, Kise-kun. I'm just thinking to change my style of shooting."

The rest of the GoM + Kagami just looking at Kuroko. They have the same thought in mind : '_How can Kuroko have such a stamina like that?_'

Kuroko, noticing that his friends are looking at him, turns away and looks at each of them. They quickly release their eyes from Kuroko.

"Anyway, I just noticed that it's already evening. Is it already this late?", Kagami mumbled, looking at the sky.

"Maybe you're just too stupid to notice that it's already that late, Bakagami.", Aomine mumbled, deliberately a bit too loud so Kagami notice what he has said.

Aomine's phrase makes Kagami's anger go up. "You're the one who start this, Ahomine..."

"Tch, say that again, Bakaga-"

*snip snip*

The sound of a pair of scissors echoed in the basketball court once again. Kagami and Aomine surprised, when the rest of them exceot Akashi are praying for Kagami's and Aomine's soul.

"Daiki, Taiga.", Akashi glared at them, holding a pair of scissors with his right hand.

"I.. I'm sorry!", the two said the same phrase simultaneously while bowing to Akashi deeply.

Kise giggled at them and Kuroko smiled. For him, the peaceful times are very precious for him now, because he know that he doesn't have much time to enjoy every bit of his time in his life. He might be killed unless he kills his Impostor. He knows that his time is running short, so there is no time for him to play around like this.

But still..

He wants to live a normal life...

Not like a life like this, a very despair-filled life...

He knows at the time..

That he wants to go out...  
.

_'I want to go out from this life!'_

_'I want to break out from this hopeless life!'_

_'I want to live - continue living on!'_

_'I will.. kill him! Kill the Impostor and..'  
._

_and what?_

_._

Not noticing, his tears rolled down on his cheek. All of the GoMs and Kagami surprised when they see their dearest shadow cry, and quickly approach Kuroko.

"Ku..Kuroko? What happened?", Midorima ask him, worried that there might be something happened with Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, are you alright? Do you need some assistance?", Akashi ask him with a soft tone.

"Kuro-chin, are you hungry? Here, have some snacks.", Murasakibara give his snacks to Kuroko to cheer him.

"Kurokocchi! Don't cry! If you cry, I'll cry too!", Kise whine, hugging Kuroko. His face is still facing the ground.

"Tetsu? What's the matter? Did something happen?", Aomine tried to separate Kise from Kuroko while trying to calm Kuroko down.

"Hey, Kuroko, please calm down. Here, I brought a glass of vanilla shake from Maji Burger.", Kagami say when he 'release' his ultimate weapon, 'vanilla shake' that appeared out of nowhere. '_How the hell did you have that? You didn't even bring anything here!_', the rest of them thought except Akashi and Kuroko.

Kuroko quickly snatch the vanilla shake from Kagami's hand and sip it. His face change from a sorrowful face to full-of-happiness face, and all of them except Akashi sweat-dropped.

"So, can you tell me what happened, Tetsuya? Why did you cry?", Akashi ask him with a soft tone, a bit afraid that he might be crying again.

"No, nothing. Nothing happened, Akashi-kun.", Kuroko answer slowly. Akashi still can't take that as an asnwer, but Kagami quickly change the topic of the conversation.

"We..Well, since already evening, why don't we have a dinner? It will be my treat! I'll treat all of you, I promise!", Kagami shout cheerfully to lighten up the situation. Akashi turn away from Kuroko and smirk at Kagami.

"There's no need to, Taiga. It will be my treat. Now, let's go.", Akashi walks toward the end of the court. Murasakibara and Midorima follow him without saying anything.

"Anyway, Akashi, where will we go eat?", Aomine ask, dragging Kise so he doesn't approach Kuroko and hug him like an idiot.

Akashi smirk at him. Lately, after Seirin has beaten Rakuzan, Akashi is seen more smiling (or smirking?) than before. "We will go to a restaurant near here. It's alright, the owner is one of my father's acquaintance, and I've met him several times, so we can obviously get an empty table."

Aomine, Kise and Kagami recalled. The only restaurant near there is..

"Akashicchi.. Do you mean.. that we will eat at _that_ 5-star restaurant?!"

Akashi only let out a smirk as an answer. "Let's go."

Kise, Kagami and Aomine quickly follow him, but Kuroko doesn't. He stared at the big tree near the court. A few seconds ago, he caught a glimpse of a silhouette behind the tree, but he doesn't feel any living presence behind it anymore.

"Kuroko? What's wrong?", Kagami ask him when he walks behind him.

"No, nothing, Kagami-kun. It's just like... I think someone has watched us today..."

"Someone? How can you feel his presence?"

Kuroko smiled. He has improved all of his traits to face a basketball match, even his presence-sensing ability. But, he decides to hide it from his friends from now. "You can say that it's just only a feeling, Kagami-kun."

Then all of them walked towards Akashi's direction, not knowing that a fearsome and dangerous monster has been watching them all the time...

* * *

_His friends are really protective of him. _

_Why does 'he' noticed my presence?_

_It seems like he has improved his 'sensing' ability._

_.  
_A strange figure behind a big tree write something on a small book. Then, he properly put it on his pocket. He has a small body, a light-blue hair, and an intriguing red eyes. But, his eyes changed to light-blue as well, the same color as his hair.

The figure smirks. "This is going to be interesting, don't you think so?"

* * *

**Waah! Second chapter really sucks!**

**This is too ordinary! Not satisfying for me!**

**I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER! /shot**

.

**I'm terribly sorry for this chapter! /bow**

**I'll try to upload the third chapter as soon as possible!**

**So, keep your eyes to the update!xD**

**[mostly at Monday/Wednesday!]**

**.**

**Anyway, I have a poll regarding this fict. If you don't mind, please vote something/someone at the poll.. :)**

**.**

**If you don't mind, R&R please? ^^ **


	3. The Weapons?

**Here comes the third chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the second chapter! It sucks, right? OAO**

**And I'm terribly sorry, but the excitement won't start from this chapter, but from the fourth chapter!**

**I'm terribly sorry for this! /bow**

**.**

**And I'm sorry if this chapter took so long, because I have to write this fict for four times because of some problems in my laptop. ._.**

**.**

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and adding this fanfiction to your favorite list! :D**

**I really appreciate it, and if it's not because of your supports, maybe I can't do this.. ._.**

**.**

**Warnings : OOC, grammar errors, pairings not decided (maybe no pairings? :v), MAIN SPOILER TO CHAPTER 236-UPPER!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket AND the picture. All credits go to Tadashito Fujimaki-sensei and the owner of the picture.  
Oh, and this chapter contains an OC too, but because I hate important OCs, so I just make him as a minor character..xD**

**Of course, this story is mine! xD**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rated T just for safety**

**.**

*** Happy Reading! ***

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Weapons?**

After eating at the awasome and absolutely luxurious restaurant, the GoMs, Kuroko and Kagami decide to go back to their home. Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi are taking different trains for each of them, leaving only Kuroko and Kagami. The two of them stop for a bit at Maji Burger to buy vanilla milkshake for Kuroko, and the two of them walk together to their homes, then the two separated at a intersection. After the two saying goodbye to each other, Kagami decides to stop for some minutes at the supermarket to buy some groceries, and Kuroko decides to go to his house as quick as possible. He doesn't want to be outside from his house alone for a long time.

When Kuroko arrived at his home, he quickly push his gate and go in. Much to his surprise, as he is about to step on his carpet, he see a letter on his carpet. He quickly pulled his leg, pick up the letter, and examine it. The envelope looks so strange, even more strange than the fist letter. The texture of the envelope is the same as the previous letter, but it is fully covered with fresh blood and there is a fishy smell coming from the letter. '_A letter fully covered with blood? You must be kidding me!'_

Kuroko shivered and his face become pale thinking of what have been happened with the owner of the blood. But, he decides to ignore that problem. The main problem is in front of him : the letter. He wonders that will he able to open that letter? Kuroko keep that in his mind while slowly walk to his room. He pull his chair, turn on the desk lamp, and slowly take a piece of paper in the envelope.

But, Kuroko doesn't find anything beside of one phrase:  
**HE IS FOLLOWING YOU ALL THE TIME!**

The phrase is written by enormous red and fresh blood, and it still feel like a real blood. Some of the red liquid fall to the floor, and it make Kuroko felt sick because he has to clean it later.

As soon as he read the phrase, suddenly his bell ring again and again, over and over. It make Kuroko feel a little surprised. Slowly, he go to downstairs and take a peek at the guest. As he expected, there is no one there. Kuroko open the door and look around. He doesn't sense any living being there. He just see a letter on his carpet, like the first time. He pick it up, close and lock his door again. But, he decides not to read the letter upstairs because he can't stand looking at the blood on the floor. He pu the letter on his table, go to the kitchen, and brew a coffee. After some minutes, he go back to the living room and put the coffee on the table, sit on a sofa, and take the letter from his table.

For a moment he stared at the letter. Like the first time he got the letter, it looks exactly the same. But, he wondered why the second one didn't look the same as the other two. Then, he take a piece of paper from the envelope. Like the first, it has a '7Z7' emblem on it.

Suddenly, he remembered that the second one looks exactly not the same as the other two. He wondered what's the meaning of that. Slowly he read the content of the letter.

* * *

**To : Kuroko Tetsuya**

Hello, how are you? I am quite relieved because you are still healthy without any single scratch despite the fact that your Impostor already begin his first move.

* * *

Kuroko's body froze. '_The first move? Does that mean.. that blood..._', Kuroko's eye widen in shock.

* * *

**And I think you already noticed about this, but about the previous letter, I think you can conclude it, right? With combining the previous letter with the 'first move' of your Impostor, I think you know what do I mean.**

* * *

Kuroko try to think. '_Previous letter? First move? Following?_'. Suddenly, Kuroko gasped and whisper slowly, "Do that mean.."

* * *

**Yes, the Impostor has been following you ALL the time today.**

* * *

Kuroko gasped. How can't he know the fact about it? He already sensed a strange presence before, but he chose to let him be. It just like letting a monster out there to hunt your friends.

* * *

**Well, to the point, I'm telling you that from tomorrow - today as well, you'll be followed by your Impostor anytime and anywhere. And aside of that, he will start meet your friends and might give false statement about yourself and even worse - well, you know about that. So, because of that, I think you must protect your friends or other innocent people from the Impostor, even it will sacrifice yourself.**

I think that's all I want to tell you about. Please take care of yourself. Then, farewell..

* * *

Kuroko stared at the paper, holding it with his left hand while his right hand is clutching to fist. He can't think of anything anymore, imagining that the Impostor will try to 'steal' and kill his beloved friends, the only and the most precious thing in his life. Then, he stand up and whisper to himself.

"Why should this happen to me? I think, the only thing I can do is just to let the Impostor do what he wants to.. Let's just forget about this.."

Then, carefully he put the paper back in the envelope and wrap it properly. He is just about to throw the paper away when he reads some small letters at the bottom of the paper.

* * *

**_You must not run from the truth, Kuroko._** **_This is all your fault, that the life of the people around you is endangered._**

* * *

Kuroko froze looking at the phrase. Just like last time, the letter seems to read his mind and distract him to think that the letter is not necessary for his life. He thought for some minutes and in the end, he make a decision, a really important decision.

"Well then, Impostor. If this is really what you want, I won't blame you. But just you know, I won't give up anymore. I won't run. I swear I'll kill you no matter what, and safe my friends from you!". Kuroko shout, not caring that other people will hear is voice.

_And secretly, a figure outside his house smirked while crossing his arm on his chest._

After some minutes, he calmed down and he sit on his sofa and drink his coffee. He wonder what should he use for the 'weapon' to fight the Impostor. He remember about the first letter. It says that the Impostor's attack or monsters are easily stopped or killed with normal weapons, but Kuroko not sure about that. After some time, he get an idea in his mind. He go to his kitchen quickly.

When he arrived, he quickly go to the corner on the left and open a shelf there. His parents used cupboards to put things for cooking there because they think it's easy to open.

After he searched for some minutes, he find what he wants. A big butcher knife, pocket knife, and a regular knife. They are too suspicious for other people except the pocket knife, so he decides to take that to his school for the next day. '_I think this is not enough.. Maybe I must buy something more convenient and less suspicious tomorrow… Well, before school, I'll buy something. This pocket knife is just for an emergency time._'  
He put back the butcher knife and the regular knife, then go to the living room. He take his glass and the letter, put the letter in his pocket, and go to the kitchen to put the glass on the sink. '_I will wash it tomorrow._'. After that, he go to his room holding the pocket knife, put the pocket knife in his school bag, and put the second and the third in the same drawer like the first letter. Unfortunately, he remembered about the blood on his floor, and he think that it's disgusting, so he go to his downstairs again, take a duster, go to his room and clean the blood on his floor.

After he is sure that everything are already settled down, Kuroko go to his bed and sleep peacefully, preparing for his soon-to-be first battle.

* * *

At the morning, unusually Kuroko get up very early, and he can't go to sleep again. He is feeling uneasy, like something bad will happen in that day. He lifted his blanket, tidy his bed, and go to his bathroom. He faced his reflection on the mirror. The more he look at himself, the more he feel uneasy. It just like someone with _that _face is looking at yourself.

He quickly take a shower and wear his uniform. He doesn't forget to fix his bed hair, too. He take his wallet and put it in his bag. It is unusual for him to take his wallet, but since he has to buy some weapons, he decides to take some money with him.

After he eat his breakfast and he is sure that everything is alright, he wear his socks and shoes, take his school bag and sport bag, and go out from his house.

It is still 5.30 in the morning, and there is still a few hours until 8.00, the time his class begin. Because he think that there is too much time to spare, he decides to go to a different way to his school, past his usual shop to buy some 'dangerous' things.

After some minutes, he arrived at a shop with an enormous sign above the door. It says 'Mutsu Workshop'. He go in without hesitating and greet an old man near the counter. The old man has a black eyes, bald hair, and white bard. He wears a plain white shirt, trousers, and sandals.

"Good morning, Mutsu-san. It's good to see you again."

The old man who's called Mutsu choked because he is too surprised to see Kuroko. "Why, youngster! Long time no see you! I bet it's last year, right? And I think you have not grown taller since last time…", Mutsu said when he rub Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko feel irritated because of Mutsu's words and action. Well, to tell the truth, it's true that he hasn't grown any taller since his third year of Teikou. "Please stop it, Mutsu-san. You know that I don't like to be treated like a kid."

Mutsu lift his hand from Kuroko's head, scared that he will be mad. "Well, I know about that, youngster. So, what brings you here?", ask him to Kuroko, who's looking at the enormous-looking swords that are displayed on the wall. Kuroko doesn't answer him. He just keep looking at the swords, pretending that he doesn't hear Mustu saying anything.

Mutsu just keep looking at the teal haired boy while he dust his knife. After some minutes of the silence, Mustu realized what he should be talking about. "Well, if you come here to buy some weapons, I won't believe that you are alright.."

Kuroko winced. There is no one that can guess his emotion except for Mutsu. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm here to buy some weapons.. And as you can see, I'm in a big trouble right now."

"So.. What is this 'big trouble' you're talking about, youngster?"

Kuroko doesn't answer him. He just stand in silence. Mutsu looks at Kuroko's eyes. It express a sad expression somehow.

"Well, it's alright if you don't want to tell about it. I don't want to intervene in my customer's personal problem, anyway. So, can you tell me what you want?"

The teal head walks quickly towards Mutsu's counter. "I want to buy some cutters, pocket knives, and scissors. Do you have them here, Mutsu-san?"

"Of course! We have all kinds of weapons, from the less-suspicious ones to the most-suspicious ones! What quality of the sharpness, the strength, and the level of efficiency?", the old man takes his notebook and a pencil from his pocket, then start writing Kuroko's order.

"Maximum for all those qualities."

"Alright! Then, how about the quantity for each of them?"

"50 for pocket knives, 100 for cutters, and 150 for scissors, please."

Mutsu almost choked again after hearing the quantities. '_What is this kid thinking, buying that much?!_'

"Uuh, isn't it just too much? What will you do with them, anyway?"

"For self-protect, of course. But don't worry, I will spend some of them in my house for supply.", Kuroko answer him with his usual stoic face, like nothing is wrong about the quantity.

"Uuh, okay then, coming right up!", Mutsu said, going to the back of his workshop – or more specifically his store room. A few minutes later, he bring 3 plastic bags, each containing one kind of weapon. They are very sharp - of course - they're the best-of-the-best quality, and all of them seems ready to kill – to be used by Kuroko.

"Well, here they are! Your orders are just too much, anyway. Well then, it will be-", Mutsu stops as Kuroko gave him an enormous amount of money, even more than the price of the weapons that he's buying. Then, he take the plastic bags when Mutsu count the money. He put the plastics in his sport bag and a pocket knife in his pocket.

"Just keep the rest, Mutsu-san. Thank you for the weapons.", Kuroko smiled at him and turned away, leaving a confused Mutsu behind. His minds is full of questions like '_How can he has that amount of money?_'

"Oii, youngster! Use them carefully! It can kill a person easily, you know!", Mutsu shout at Kuroko before he disappear from the door. Mutsu can see a small nod from him. He just smiled as the shadow of the kid is fading away from his sight.

"Good luck, youngster."

* * *

In a distance, Kuroko can hear a voice is cheering him a good luck. He smiled, and continue walk towards Seirin with confidence and a smile.

* * *

Not long after Kuroko left, Mutsu suddenly feel really sleepy and he is just about to sleep when a mysterious figure enter his shop. He can't see the face of the figure nor the figure, but he is sure that he looks like a high school student. Mutsu see him looks at the swords on the wall – just like Kuroko did - and he takes 2 long swords, the sharpest among his collections of his weapons, even they're two of the sharpest weapons in Japan. Mutsu frowned, then wants to shout at him to tell him that it is just for display, but his voice can't come out from his throat.

The mysterious figure walk towards him, and Mutsu can't see him even the mysterious figure is that close. He just can see a mysterious gleam come from the figure's red eyes, as red as blood. Then, the figure put a paper on the counter, beside Mutsu's head. The figure turned and walk away carrying the two swords, each with one of his hand.

A few seconds later, after the figure walk away, strangely Mutsu can move again. He grab the paper and try to run to the figure, but the figure already vanished, and he can't find him anywhere. Desperately, because he has lost two of his collection, he looks at the paper on his hand.

He is truly shocked because of the content of the paper. It is a check, with a nominal of 100.000.000 yen with a strange sign of '7Z7' in the corner of it. Mutsu trembled looking at the check, it's just like holding an enormous amount of money ON your hands. He quickly go in and laugh happily, not knowing there is a monster lurking out there, holding his two sharp swords and other secret attacks, that will kill people without hesitating just to achieve his and only goal.  
.

.

.

_To become 'him'.  
_

* * *

**Another suck chapter of this fict.. -.-  
I'm sorry if this chapter nor the previous chapter doesn't satisfy you that much.. ._.  
Because as I've said earlier, the excitement will start in chapter 4..**

**And yes, me, myself, the maker of this fict, can't wait for the fourth chapter as well! xD**

**Anyway, remember that I'll update this fict once a week, at Monday / Wednesday! :D**  
**So, keep your eyes at the update!**  
**If I have an urgent need, maybe I can't upload the next chapter sooner or later, though. :(**

**If you don't mind, R&R pwease? :) [Monomi style]**


	4. The Beginning of Battle

**And finally the fourth chapter has done.. /faints  
I'm sorry for the second and third chapter, I even don't have the idea what was I writing about..  
And I'm sorry if this update took so long, because I'm too busy with my assignments..  
[Even I write this chapter in the middle of my assignment ._.]**

**But, who cares about assignments, anyway? :p**  
**And here is the fourth chapter!xD /rise and shine /shot**

**And as I've told before, the excitement START from here, but the complete is in the fifth chapter.. ;w;**  
**But, I wish that you'll be satisfied with this chapter! :)**  
**.**

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and adding this fanfiction to your favorite list! :D  
I really appreciate them, and if it's not because of your supports, maybe I can't complete this chapter.. ._.**

**.**

**Warnings : OOC, grammar errors, pairings not decided (maybe no pairings? :v), MAIN SPOILER TO CHAPTER 236-UPPER!**  
**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket AND the picture. All credits go to Tadashito Fujimaki-sensei and the owner of the picture.**  
**And of course, this fict is mine..xD**

**.**

**Genre: Mystery**  
**Rated T just for safety**

**.**

*** Happy Reading! ***

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Beginning of Battle**

After buying his weapons, Kuroko hurriedly go to his school. He expected that he will be late, but the truth is he come earlier than his friends. He go to his class and sit on his chair, and begun reading his mystery novel. And yes, when his classmates come, how surprised they are when they see Kuroko sitting in the corner of the class like a ghost. Even he doesn't have a low presence anymore, he still shows around like a ghost.

School ends without trouble or problem, just like the other day. In the break time, he just spend time with Kagami and talk about basketball, as usual as always. This is just a mere ordinary day without any special event.

But, it is different from what Kuroko Tetsuya is thinking about. He thought differently now because of the strange letters. He must stay cautious and watch for the people around him, worrying about the Impostor. Moreover, he can't let down his guard even in his home now, because his Impostor can appear anywhere now.

Kuroko let out a sigh and go to the classroom corridor. There is a basketball practice after school. He must attend the practice or the whole team will be suspicious that there is something happening with him, or even worse, Kagami will report it to Akashi that he doesn't attend practice. Akashi will do anything to find the problem of his beloved former teammate, moreover it's unusual for Kuroko to skip practice because he never practice before. So, he must attend the basketball practice no matter what.

Before the letters arrived, he thought that basketball is the only thing that can cheer him up, just like yesterday. But, after he know that his Impostor can appear anywhere, he thinks that he want to avoid the practice or even his friends as often as possible so his friends' life are not endangered because of his own problem.

"Hey, Kuroko. Let's hurry to the gym! You don't want to make the coach angry, don't you?", Kagami said when he point the clock. It's 12.30, 15 minutes before the practice begin.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I'm not in a mood to walk faster. If you want, just go ahead from me", the teal head refused politely. Kagami noticed that there is something wrong with Kuroko, so he decide to walk alongside Kuroko.

The two walk in the corridor with an intense silence. The two walk alongside, but it just like the two don't know each other. Kagami doesn't like it, so he decides to break the silence.

"Hey, Kuroko. Have you raised your stamina lately? You're so amazing yesterday, you know. When all the GoMs and me were tired, you looked like you were not tired or anything.", Kagami look at Kuroko, hoping an immediate reply. But, Kuroko just stared blankly at the floor, continue walking as if he didn't hear anything.

"Eh? Do you say something, Kagami-kun?", the smaller boy replied a few seconds after Kagami asked him the question.

"Ah, nothing, Kuroko. Just forget about it."

The two continue walk silently. Kuroko's blank eyes stared at the floor, when Kagami's eyes rolled. He recalls the event from yesterday, after Kuroko went to his home.

* * *

**- FLASHBACK -  
**  
"Hey hey, what's going on? Why do all of you here?", Aomine said to a few of high school students around him. There are Kagami and the GoM except Akashi. They are gathering in an abandoned parking lot in an abandoned building.

"Don't know.~ Aka-chin asked me to go here, so I go..*munch* And when I arrived, there were already Mido-chin and Kise-chin here.~", Murasakibara replied, munching his snacks. Midorima push his glasses up and stare at them sharply.

"Me too. I was summoned here by Akashi. He said that I just have to wait for him here, and that's when I meet Kise first, and then the rest of you come."

"So, we must wait for Akashicchi here? How mean.", Kise whined, standing near Aomine. "I'm the first that came here, and I must wait for him? It's already 9.00 p.m. I'm just too tired.. I wanna quickly go home and sleep!"

"Everyone is tired as well, you know. So, stop your whining.", Kagami pressed Kise's face when he is running to him. "Huee, Kagamicchi! What are you doing to a model's face?!"

Aomine feel annoyed, being surrounded by these annoying people. "Ah, whatever, I'm going ho-"

"Where are you going, Daiki?"

All of them suddenly silent. There is only a sound of whirling wind and a pair of snipping scissors. Aomine slowly turn behind him, revealing a small figure – smaller than him, standing behind him, holding a pair of scissors – a sharp scissors. Aomine feel like he want to cry, run away, or something like that, but he just can't. He is shivering and having a cold sweat, his blood rushing, and he just can't walk.

"I thought that I've told you that you must not leave before I arrived, right?". Once again, a sound of snipping scissors echoed in the parking lot.

The rest of them pray for Aomine's soul to be saved.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Akashi?"

Midorima speak after a few minutes of complete silence. All of them has sit nicely on the ground, except Aomine is thanking God that his life is sparred from death, even his training menu is tripled.

"Well, how about we start chatting about today?", Akashi smirk at them. The rest of them look to each other in confusion.

"What do you mean, Akashi?", Kagami spoke to Akashi, feeling that there is something not right here.**  
****  
**"It seems that you've noticed too, Taiga."

Akashi stand up, looking at the sky. "Do you all notice, that there is something not right with Tetsuya?"

All of them quickly glanced at Akashi. So, it's not just their own feelings, after all. Even Akashi noticed about it, too. Akashi look at them with a cool face.

"Well.. So it's true… I think that it is just my feelings, but so everyone feels that too, huh?", Aomine stand up facing Akashi. He nodded, and turned his head to the rest of the people there. "What do all of you think?"

Kagami, Murasakibara and Midorima stand up. "Well, as you can see, I feel that Kuro-chin is a bit odd today. It seems like he didn't as energetic as he always."

Kise still sit on the ground, and immediately stand up. "I think.. Something is not right with Kurokocchi. It feels like he is really troubled. We must help him!"

"Calm down, Ryouta.", Akashi said with a cold voice. "Listen, do all of you think we must help Tetsuya or just leave him be?"

"Of couse, we must help Tetsu!"

"Or at least, we must investigate his problems. I don't want to do it, but if all of you want to go, then I will go too–nodayo.", Midorima push his glasses again. '_What a tsundere guy!_', all of them except Akashi thought.

"So, what's the conclusion, Aka-chin?"

Akashi smirk, and he sit on a chair that appears out of nowhere. "Of course, we will investigate Tetsuya's problem."

All of them smiled. "But, how should we do it?", Kagami asked, breaking the happy moments.

There is an utter silence there, not long until Akashi talk. "I need all of you to accompany Tetsuya, even before, during or after school. Even in his practice. This is unusual, but I have a very bad feeling about this."

All of them gulped. A very bad feeling? If it's Akashi that sense it, then there is a big possibility that it is a worst case scenario.

"But, how about Murasakibara and you? Your house and school are very far from Tokyo, right?", Midorima asked, staring at Akashi.

"Well, I'll think about it later.", he replied. "The point is, Ryouta, Daiki, you'll spend more time with Tetsuya. And Taiga, look after Tetsuya in school. You're the only one best suited for this work."

"Yoosh, I'll do it! I promise that I'll do my work nicely!", Kagami shout, smiled at Akashi. He thinks that this is a chance that he will be closer to Kuroko.

Akashi smile at Kagami, and he turn to Kise and Aomine. "Of course, you will attend Seirin's practice, too."

"Hee? How about our practice then? I don't want Kasamatsu-senpai to get mad at me again!", Kise cried annoyingly. Kagami and Aomine feel like they want to punch Kise, and they have clenched their fists first.

"I'll tell your school, coach and captain that you will be attending Seirin's practice because of some urgent and personal business. You'll have a practice with Seirin from tomorrow afterwards until further notice."

"Okay then..", the blonde head and the blue head replied him.

"Shintarou, you and Atsushi will not join them. Instead, the two of you will wander around Tokyo."

"Huh? Wander around? For what, Aka-chin?", Murasakibara replied. The giant is eating his snacks as well, after a few minutes stopped eating them.

"Of course, so if you encounter Tetsuya, you two won't make him suspicious. But, if the two of you follow Tetsuya like what Daiki and Ryouta do, he will start feeling that there is something that's not right. And then, Atsushi, Shintarou, please keep in contact so the two of you won't run to each other in Tokyo. It will make you two less suspicious."

"Okay then, Akashi/Aka-chin…", both of them agreed simultaneously.

"By the way, what will you do, Akashi?", curiously, Kagami ask Akashi the question. He just smirked and that made Kagami confused.

"You'll know when all of this end. Okay then, all of you, please return to your home. I bet your families are worried about you – well, most of you, though. I wish you a good luck for your own work tomorrow.", Akashi turn and exit the abandoned parking lot. One by one left, only leaving Kagami behind.

'_Good luck, huh.. I wonder if it really came from the Emperor's mouth.._', Kagami wondered. He start to walk towards the exit when he see a shadow behind a tree in the parking lot.

"Who's there?!", Kagami shouted at the direction. There is no sign of living beings there. '_Must be my imagination.._', Kagami thought, quickly go towards the exit.

And unknowingly, a shadow with a bright red eyes are watching them from the beginning of the conversation until the end. He smirked and vanished from the tree.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

* * *

"Kagami-kun, we've arrived."

Kagami snapped out from his memories. He look at Kuroko who's staring at him with a confused look. "Kagami-kun, what are you doing? Why do you seem like you're spacing out?"

Kagami rub his back of head. "Nah, forget it. I'm just remembering something."

Kuroko let out a confused look on his face, but he quickly turn away. Kagami and Kuroko walk towards the gym's door and suddenly Kagami shout at Kuroko.

"Oh no! It's already 12.00 p.m! Let's hurry before coach angry!"

The two quickly go in front of the gym's door and quickly open it. But, they see an unusual scene in front of them.

"Kurokocchi! I miss you!"

A blonde guy run to Kuroko's direction, but Kuroko quickly evade his attack. He fell on the floor hardly and whined.

"Kise, I never thought that you're this stupid before..", a blue head male walk towards the two. "Hey, Tetsu. How are you feeling today?", the teen grin at Kuroko.

"I'm fine, Aomine-kun. Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

Kise quickly stand up and go beside Aomine. "Well, our captains said to us to go to practice match together with Seirin, and we don't know why..", Kise smiled, confused of what should he said. Aomine and Kagami just stare to Kise.

"HEY, FIRST YEARS! CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES QUICKLY!", Riko shouted from the bench. She looks really angry.

"Well, I think we should go change our clothes. Let's go, Kuroko!"

Kuroko feels that something is not right here, but he decides to ignore it. "Okay, Kagami-kun. Let's hurry."

Then, the two freshmen quickly go to the changing room to prepare for their practice.

* * *

"Okay, for your training today, all of you, 7 laps around the field! NOW!"

"Se..SEVEN LAPS?!", all the Seirin shout. But Kise and Aomine don't shout like the others because it's the ordinary training like their schools.

"And you four! Why do you chat back then, when the practice supposedly begin? 15 laps for the four of you!", Riko shout at Kagami, Kise, Aomine and Kuroko. Kagami, Kise and Aomine frowned. 15 laps? How can they do that? But, Kuroko seems fine and calm.

A few minutes later, they begin their run. First, they look okay, but at the fifth lap, they begin exhausted.

"Is.. Is coach's mood is bad now?", Koganei talk to Hyuuga, who's running in front of him.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?!"

"Maybe because you're the most closest with Riko, Hyuuga-kun." Kiyoshi grinned behind Hyuuga.

"Shut up, Kiyoshi!"

All of them continue their run. At the seventh lap, all of them stopped except the quartet. They looks tired, but they continue their run. Even Aomine and Kagami are having a race.

"I won't lose from you, Aomine!"

"Heh, the one who can beat me, is me!"

Their speed go up and they start running faster and faster, leaving Kise run and Kuroko run behind them. Kise looks so tired and he panted hard, but kuroko looks okay with his usual stoic face.

"I never know… Seirin's field.. is this big..", Kise say weakly, looking at Kuroko with an exhausted face. '_That's because you underestimated Seirin._', Kuroko think evilly in his mind, smiling to Kise.

But, at the time he turn his head to Kise's direction, he see a shadowis standing on the edge of the court. Kuroko's eyes widened when he see the figure, and he stopped for a bit to see who is it, but the shadow has already gone.

"Hmm? Kurokocchi, what's the matter?", Kise stop for a bit to check Kuroko's condition.

Kuroko turned his head to Kise and run again. "No, nandemonai, Kise-kun."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kise, Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko have done their laps. All of them panted hard and lie on the floor, except Kuroko. He just sit on the bench and drink his water with a towel hanging around his neck.

"How can Kurokocchi not feeling exhausted?", Kise whispered to Kagami who's sitting, drinking his water.

"Like hell I know! Why don't you try asking him then?"

The three of them speaks to each other. Kuroko is aware that something is not right, but he doesn't remember what is it.

"Hey, by the way, do you want to do a match?", Hyuuga start talking to them after a bit of conversation the three of them had.

"Oh, me, me! Aomine, let's do a one-on-one!", Kagami quickly stand up, like he has regained all of his stamina.

"Tch, we just have a harsh practice! But anyway, I'm going in.", aomine stand up, smirking at Kagami. Kise quickly stand up and sit behind Kuroko so he doesn't disturb the two.

"Well, Kurokocchi, I wonder, why are you not exhausted? Yesterday, you seemed not exhausted, too."

Kuroko still thinking of what's going wrong. And by the time he thinks about it, he suddenly reminded of the shadow he saw near the field. His eyes widened and he quickly stand up, making Kise a little shocked.

'_Yes, weapons!_', he thought. How can he forget something really important before? He quickly go to Riko's place, leaving Kise behind, whining to him. She is currently watching Kagami and Aomine doing a one-on-one.

"Coach, can I go to the toilet for a bit?"

Riko turned his head to Kuroko. The teal head just stare at her, and she just stare at the bluenette, too. Riko sighed slowly and said to him.

"Okay, you can go, but please, be quick."

Kuroko nodded, and he hurriedly go to the door to the changing room. Kise wants to follow him, but Riko doesn't allow him, so he just decides to leave Kuroko go to the toilet.

Cautiously, Kuroko turned to his left and his right, wondering if someone will see him. Stating that it's safe, Kuroko go to the changing room and go to his locker. He open it and open his sport bag. He take a plastic bag and take two scissors. He thought that it is enough, so he put the sport bag in this locker and out the scissors in his pocket. After he is sure that everything is alright and safe, he quickly go back to the gym. He run for a bit, afraid if Riko is angry with him if he takes too long time.

But, when he arrived at the door to the gym, he sense something strange.

Sure, the sound of the dribbling ball and basketball shoes with the court is still echoing. Riko and the others is still shouting, cheering for the players that are playing, too.

But, something feels not right.

He hears something strange from their shout.

"Kuroko, try to shoot!", Koganei shout.

"Go, Kuroko!", the trio freshmen shout.

"Kuroko-kun, you can do it!", his coach shout to the player in the field.

And Kuroko saw something strange.

Something really strange…

* * *

**Well, I think it's enough for now..xD  
I know that it's a little disappointing for all of you.. ;w;  
It's a little disappointing for me, too.. ;w;**

**Oh well, and I'm not sure if I can update this fict next week...  
****I still have a end-semester test, and I have many assignments waiting for me, too..  
****So, I'm really sorry if I can't update this fict in a long time.. T^T  
****.  
****R&R please?^^**


	5. The First Battle

**EXAMS JUST F*CK YOU!**

**And yes, here comes the fifth chapter!**  
**And as you can see, I wrote this fict in the middle of my end-term test..:/**  
**Well, I decided not to study for it, I'm just too lazy..xD  
.**

**And yes, I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger from the previous chapter.. .  
Last week, I have so many assignments that I must do, so I can't write the fourth chapter completely.. :/**

**From this chapter, the conflicts will begin..~**  
**I wonder how will this fict end? :D**  
**[To tell the truth, I don't have any slightest idea about the end of the fict, whether it will be a good or bad ending ._.]**  
**I wish you'll be satisfied with this chapter as well :D**  
**.**

**This chapter will be quite a fun chapter, I guess.. :/  
And if you're confused with the timeline, just follow the chapter, and soon you will understand it..XD  
And I'm sorry if this chapter is so short.. ._.**

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and adding this fanfiction to your favorite list! :D  
I really appreciate them, and if it's not because of your supports, maybe I can't complete this chapter.. ._.**

**Anyway, reply to the reviews:**  
**Kirana : Well well, here's the update.. :D**  
**Thank you for waiting..^^**  
**Myadorabletetsuya: I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger.. ._.**  
**And here's the update! :D**

**Warnings : OOC, grammar errors, pairings not decided (maybe no pairings? :v), MAIN SPOILER TO CHAPTER 236-UPPER!**  
**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket AND the picture. All credits go to Tadashito Fujimaki-sensei and the owner of the picture.**  
**And of course, this fict is mine..xD**

**Genre : Mystery**  
**Rated T just for safety**

***Happy Reading!***

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The First Battle**

Kuroko enter the gym quietly. He sees two teens are playing basketball, one with red hair and one with dark blue hair. The teal headed walk towards the bench and sit beside Riko, who is still watching the match seriously. The girl turned his head to Kuroko's direction, surprised.

"Huh? You're so fast, Kuroko-kun!", said Riko to the boy beside her. He just turned his head and smiled to her.

"Well, I'm just suddenly don't want to go to the bathroom anymore, Aida-san. So after I stand in front of the door, I quickly go back here.", Kuroko said, still smiling to Riko. But, Riko sense that something is strange with Kuroko. '_Aida-san? Did he call me with that nickname before?_'. But, Riko just ignored it and continue watching the match between the two teens on the court. They are playing a one-on-one match happily.

All of them, including Seirin and the other teen from GoM are watching the match on the court with a serious gaze. The match is going on fairly, with both of the teens are equal to each other and they seems don't want to surrender to each other. The score is still 0-0 after a couple of minutes. Each of them tries to shoot, but quickly blocked by the other teen, making them can't move around freely. Kuroko just gazed at the game with a really serious look.

"Okay, time-out! Boys, stop the game now!", Riko shout, somehow a little angry. Maybe she is too bored because she just see an uninteresting match with both of the sides are equal. But, deep inside her heart, she felt happy because Kagami can face one of the Generation of Miracle member in a one-on-one match.

"I believe that the two of you are really tired, right? Now, rest well when the other members of Seirin are practicing!", Riko said to the two teens who are still catching their breath. "And Kuroko-kun, don't practice with the rest of Seirin. I need you to join in the later match after Seirin have done their practice.", she continued when she turned her head to the small boy beside her. He nodded and sit on the floor together with Aomine and Kagami.

"Nee nee, how about me, Aidacchi?", Kise said, stood up from the bench. Riko's vein popped out after hearing that awkward nickname. Hyuuga, who's stand up behind Kise, quickly shot a death glare to Kise together with Riko, making him trembled and cold-sweated.

"Do.. do.. don't call me with that nickname!", Riko shouted in front of Kise, slightly blushing. It's the first time that she's called with a nickname like that. Behind the blonde, an angry glasses monster (author kicked) appeared, grabbing his shoulder hardly. That has completely made him shivered. His face paled as he sees the devil behind him.

"Even though she is a girl, you need to speak politely to your senpai, **bastard**. Do you want me to teach you how to speak to your senpai?", Hyuuga stared at Kise, who is shivering hardly. It looks like that Hyuuga has successfully entered his clutch-time because his girl- (author kicked) has been called with an annoying nickname by the model. He absolutely doesn't accept it, remembering that he is the boy- (author kicked) of Riko.

"I..I'm sorry, Hyuuga-senpai! Please spare my life!", Kise whined. It's the first time that he has met a person that can make him scared beside of Akashi.

"Heh, it looks like a déjà-vu for me..", Kagami smirked, watching the scene in front of him. He remembered the scene of Tsugawa, a guy from Seiho.

"Huh? Oi, why are you smirking like that?", Aomine said to Kagami with a confused face.

"No, nothing! Forget it.", Kagami still smirk at Kise.

Riko sighed. She looks at the three teens who is sitting on the court. Kuroko quickly turned his head to Riko. "By thw way, Aida-san, what s this match you are talking about?"

Riko sighed for the second time, turned her head to Kise's direction and to the three teens again. "Well, I want to do a two-on-two match, and the players will be Kuroko-kun with Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun with Kise-kun."

Aomine, who just drank his water chocked and turned his head to Riko. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY SHOULD I FROM A TEAM TOGETHER WITH HIM?!", Aomine shouted at Riko, pointing at Kise's direction _before_. But, much to his surprise, Kise already sit nicely beside Kuroko, and Aomine is pointing his finger to the angry spectacled monster.

"Well, I think you need to be disciplined too, huh? Shouting and pointing your finger to your senpai, it's very impolite, you know.", Hyuuga smiled at Aomine. A dark aura can be seen emerging from his body. He crack his neck and his hands. Aomine shivered hearing the sound of the cracking neck and hands, making him wants to run. But, it's too late.

A sound of shouting full of pain can be heard.

The rest of them pray for Aomine's life, including all of Seirin. Except Kuroko, who just smiled behind Kagami.

* * *

A few minutes later, Seirin continue their practice. Hyuuga is back to his normal form too, leaving a scared Kise and Aomine behind. They just tasted the fear of Seirin's spectacled monster. Kagami laugh and Kuroko just smile looking at the two.

"Hey, who the hell is that monster?! I don't even know that Seirin has such a monster like that!", Aomine whispered to Kagami and Kuroko, not wanting that conversation to be heard by the others.

"Well, you know, Hyuuga-senpai is really scary. You had just tasted a bit of the fear, you know.", Kagami smirk, chuckling to both of them. The two have a goosebump, feeling that the monster is watching them.

"I.. I don't want to mess up with him again-ssu!", Kise whined, almost crying. Kuroko just smiled at him when he was turning his head to the court.

"Anyway, when will we start playing?"

The rest of the teens shake their heads to Kuroko. They don't have a slightest clue why should they play or when will they play. But, deep inside their hearts, they are very happy because they can play. In their heads, there is just '_playing basketball, playing basketball_', or something like that.

Kuroko sighed and decides just to wait for a little longer. He is excited to play, too. But, he secretly holds something deep in his heart, like a secret plan.

"Okay, guys! Stop practicing! The other will use the court!", Riko clap her hands, meaning that the practice has end. The Seirin team nodded at her and walk to the bench, grabbing their bottles and towels. Unusually, they feel really tired because of the practice.

"Well, are you ready to fight, guys?", Riko smiled at them. They quickly stand up, Finally, it's their time to play on the court. Kise, Kagami and Aomine grin while Kuroko just smile looking at them. Kise look at him and smiled. '_It seems like Kurokocchi has been more smiling lately. It seems like he is really happy! If he's happy, then I'm happy too!_', Kise smile widely.

_But, he doesn't know the real reason why is he happy nor what is in his mind right now._

"We're ready all time, coach!", Kagami speak to Riko. She nodded, and pointed towards the court. "Okay then, line up there. Hyuuga, please be the referee."

Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine and Kise run to the court, followed by Hyuuga. Kuroko and Kagami are facing Aomine and Kise, and in the middle of them Hyuuga already prepared for the tip-off.

The rest of Seirin are preparing for the cheering and the scoreboard. Aomine and Kagami face each other for the tip-off. It looks like they are ready to face each other.

"Okay then, shall we begin?", Riko speak to the teens on the court. Kuroko and Kise nodded. She smiles, and then she blow her whistle. The ball fly, then Kagami and Aomine quickly jump and try to catch it.

"TIP-OFF!"

* * *

Unexpectedly, Aomine catch the ball and quickly pass it to Kise. But, suddenly a shadow appeared behind Kise and he quickly steal the ball.

"Wha.. What?! Kurokocchi?!", Kise shout, not believing what just Kuroko did. The teal head quickly run to the other side of the court – Aomine's basket, followed by Kagami, Aomine and Kise. On the edge of the court, Kuroko is screened by Kise, and Aomine is still screen Kagami. Kuroko looks around and stared at the hoop behind him. He turned his body and he jump, forming a shooting position. Kise and Aomine froze for some seconds and they quickly run to Kuroko's side.

Kuroko sees that Kise and Aomine are going after him. He smile, and when Aomine and Kise are close to him, he quickly pass the ball to Kagami, who's waiting behind Aomine. Kagami is a little surprised receiving the sudden pass from Kuroko, but he quickly go to the basket and dunk.

Aomine and Kise gather near their basket. They look at their opponent in front of them. The two is just too confused to say anything, thinking that actually Kuroko can pass the ball to Kagami like that. They smile and nod to them.

"Well, this is getting interesting."

"I won't lose to Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko smiled to the two of them, and Kagami just look at Kuroko's direction confusedly. It looks like Kuroko is really different. But, he turned his head to his opponents.

"Just think that this is a continuation match from the previous match, Ahomine!", Kagami grin widely. Aomine feel annoyed, and he quickly answer, "I will beat you, Bakagami!"

Kuroko and Kise watch the two aces fight and they laugh. At first, Kise looks surprised seeing Kuroko's laugh for the first time, but he smiled. '_It looks like that Kurokocchi has changed… But whatever, I'm really happy that he can smile or laugh, despite the fact that he was really gloomy yesterday!_'

Meanwhile, in the bench, Riko watch them with a really serious eyes, especially to Kuroko. Hyuuga approached her and tap her shoulder.

"Coach, what's wrong?"

Riko shook her head. She turn her head to Hyuuga.

"No, I just.. think that something is wrong with Kuroko-kun. Like, he is different from the usual."

Hyuuga rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, that's true. I think that he is really different from yesterday.."

"Coach! Let's continue the match!", Kagami shout from the court.

Riko sighed, and she blow her whistle. The game continued.

After several minutes, the teams quickly improve each of their scores. They do dunks, shoots, blocks, passes, and many more to score. The score is 32-32 for both teams, and they keep shooting to receive the scores.

Kagami and Kise looks already exhausted, but Kuroko just continue running and running like he doesn't exhausted because of the game. He run to Aomine's side and quickly steal the ball.

"Ah!", the blue head shout. He didn't even notice that the teal head is approaching to him. Kuroko quickly runs to Aomine's basket, and preparing to shoot.

Kise and Aomine quickly runs to him, but unexpectedly Kagami can't run faster than them. Thinking that there is no other choice, Kuroko sighed and jump.

Hyuuga's, Mitobe's and Izuki's eyes widened seeing the scene. Tsuchida chocked when he is drinking his water, and Riko, Koganei, and the trio freshmen keep cheering Kuroko.

"Kuroko, try to shoot!"

"Go, Kuroko!"

"Kuroko-kun, you can do it!"

And some seconds earlier..  
A sound of dribbling basketball on the court heard.

Kuroko has successfully shoot the ball.

"YATTA!"

Kagami shouted from the other side from the court He quickly run to Kuroko, following by Aomine and Kise. They hug Kuroko tightly.

"Congratulations, Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu, finally you can shoot!"

"Kuroko, you're great! You are my best partner!"

Riko, Hyuuga and the rest of Seirin watch the scene on the court. The look very happy. They laugh and smile, except Kuroko. He just let out a bitter smile on his face, and he release his friends' hug.

"Thank you, everyone. But, I'm sorry. I must go now."

Kuroko looks at the gym's door to changing room. A figure with teal head like him stands, a bit trembled, and he holds a pair of scissors. Kuroko's lips formed a smirk and his eyes turned to red.

Kuroko turned his head to his friends and smiled, but he close his eyes so they can't see his red eyes.

"I wish that we can meet again soon, okay?"

Kuroko turned his head again to the figure and lift his right arm to the figure's direction, and a dark shadow begin forming in front of his palm. The court is very dark because of the shadow, so Seirin and the other can't see what's going on.

"I really envy you.. You have a lot of great friends.."

He begin mumbling with a darkened voice, and the shadow begin darker and bigger. The figure quickly draw his scissors and point it to the shadow.

"I wish to become you faster… Kuroko Tetsuya!", Kuroko – the Impostor smirks widely and he shot the shadow that's forming in on his palm. The figure – Kuroko throw his scissors towards the shadow.

And everything goes black.

* * *

A few minutes later, Seirin and the others wake up. They looks confused, mostly Kise, Aomine and Kagami.

"Huh? What are we doing here?"

Hyuuga begin speak after he stand up. He rub the back of his head. He looks around, confused.

"Eh? Why am I here?"

Riko speaks to the other members of Seirin confusedly. She meets Hyuuga and speak to him.

"I..think that I'm not going to practice today, didn't I?"

Izuki, Koganei, and Mitobe gathered to speak about the matter, so do Tsuchida and the trio freshmen. They speaks about the same matter : "What are we doing here?" or "Why do we are here in the first place?"

Hyuuga looks at the clock on the gym's wall and shout, "Huh?! It's already 4.45 p.m?! I am going meet Kiyoshi at 5.00 p.m! Coach, I must hurry, so please forgive me! I want to go first!"

Hyuuga quickly run to the changing room. The rest of Seirin except Kagami looks at their coach. Riko sighed and said,

"Okay, okay! You can go back, too. I don't even know why am I here in the first place.."

The rest of Seirin walks to the changing room confusedly. Riko take her bag and going to the gym's door. But before that, she looks at the trio on the court.

'_Why are Kise-kun and Aomine-kun here?_', she thought. "Anyway, all of you should go back, too. I'm going to lock the gym, okay? You can still leave from the changing room."

The brunette go out from the gym and close the door. A sound of locked door can be heard from the gym's door.

In the gym, only three teens can be seen. One with red hair, blue hair, and blonde hair.

"Why.. do they don't remember anything?"

Aomine speaks with a shocked face. He – they clearly remembers everything.

"Kurokocchi.. What happened to you?"

Kise whined with a very soft voice. But, in a court as quiet as it, his voice can be heard clearly.

Kagami doesn't say anything. Instead, he picked up a broken scissors on the court. Even it is broken, it is still sharp and can cut everything.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He quickly pick it up and sees the screen, and it says that there is a message received. He opened the message.

* * *

**From : Akashi Seijuurou  
Subject : Report**

Report immediately about what has happened there.

Kagami smiled. He feel like Akashi just know what has happened. He quickly type all that happens, from the beginning until the end.

* * *

**Okay,** **that's all for this chapter..  
I feel really depressed because of my exams, even I can't write this chapter clearly.. ._.**

**Well, now, maybe you know the main character for this chapter is Kuroko – I mean, the Impostor..**  
**And I know that this is a terrible chapter, and I bet you're a little confused about some things, so let me explain them:**  
**1) In this fict, the distance from the gym to the rest room is quite far, and the distance from the gym to the changing room is farther, so it took some time for Kuroko to go there. And more precisely, it took quite a long time for him to take the weapons, since he put it in the deepest side of his bag, so he has some problems to reach them.. ._.**  
**2) In this chapter, Kiyoshi is having a treatment for his leg and Hyuuga is going to meet him to speak of his condition, so he need to hurry (considering the time is just 15 minutes until the estimated time for him to meet Kiyoshi)**  
**3) More questions? Review please?xD**

**Well, and I think I can't update this fict for quite a long time because of trips, exams and the other things.. :/**  
**So, I think I will say it here:**  
**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! /shot**

**And thank you if you'd like to wait for the next chapter, thank you very much.. ;w;**

**R&R please? ^^**


End file.
